In downhole exploration and production operations, sensors and measurement devices are used to obtain information about a variety of parameters that may be helpful in improving aspects of the efforts. Information about the downhole environment (e.g., pressure, temperature) as well as formations (e.g, resistivity, density) are obtained and processed. The transmission of all of the data obtained downhole for processing at the surface can present challenges when real time processing is desired.